


Charting the Stars

by AlexandriaVolturi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amaurot (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotine Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Amaurotines (Final Fantasy XIV), Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Future Warrior of Light, Hugs, Human Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, Hythlodaeus is a cheeky gremlin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Presundering, Protectiveness, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch Needs a Hug, Soul Bond, Trust, Trust Issues, persephone needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandriaVolturi/pseuds/AlexandriaVolturi
Summary: Back when the world was whole and they knew perfection, they planned to chart the stars together.
Relationships: 14th Member of the Convocation of Fourteen/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for a long time but I finally sat down to write it(5.3 brought my muse back to write). A big thank you to my friend for helping me with this!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy:)

Hades hated nature.

While he admitted the great outdoors had a certain beauty about it he also couldn’t help but disliking it at the same time. There was a lot to dislike, the insects for one were a nightmare especially the bloodsucking mosquitoes that never failed to eat him alive. The dirt that managed to cling to everything, the animals that often stole his snacks. It was simply awful and because of that Hades hated nature.

He hated it the most when his mentor/caretaker took him and his age mate Hythlodaeus on a one week camping trip to learn about the different species in the forest. Every time this trip came about there would always be a new lesson and Hades often wondered why this couldn’t simply be taught at home.

Hythlodaeus always said that a hands on experience would help hammer in the knowledge. Hades always shrugged when he said that.

Arriving in the forest that stood roughly outside the city limits of Amaurot, Hades grumbled under his breath as Hythlodaeus bumped his shoulder against his. They stood in a large clearing that was shadowed by large trees on all sides, brightly colored wildflowers danced along the edges of the clearing.

Clapping her hands to gain the boys attention Athena smiled at her two little ones. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail as bright blue eyes stared at them both. On these trips they didn’t have to wear their masks.

“Let’s begin today’s lesson.” she chirped cheerily. Hythlodaeus nodded eagerly while Hades let out a loud groan that was cut off when Daeus elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

This was going to be a long week.

XxxXxx

Athena was a well respected mentor in Amaurot and a much beloved caretaker by all that she raised. However, if there was one thing that both sides could agree on was her bad habit of lengthening a lecture beyond the time it was scheduled to end. Always one to go into further detail she practically thrived on ensuring her little ones knew the knowledge she taught. Some wondered why she wasn’t given the Convocation title of Lahabrea with how much she went on tangent’s. 

She always knew when she went overboard with her lectures because Hades would slump forward asleep and Hythlodaeus would begin to fidget in his seat ever antsy to get up and walk around. Seeing her red light to stop she dismissed the boys to go venture around the forest and play.

Hades immediately began walking in the direction of the tent as soon as lessons were done for the day, he wanted nothing more than a nap. Hythlodaeus had other ideas as he quickly grabbed the back of his friend’s cowl and began dragging him away into the forest. The lazy prince of the Underworld squawked like an upset chicken as Daeus merely laughed in glee at his reaction. 

Athena smiled at the boy’s antics as she settled down into a chair with a book propped open on her lap.

When Hythlodaeus dragged Hades well enough away from the campsite he released his hold on him just as Hades was pulling against him. The white haired boy tumbled to the ground with a yelp causing the other to snicker. The dark haired boy couldn’t help but laugh at seeing his best friend tumble to the ground. Hades was not amused in the slightest. 

“Must you be so rough!” Hades hissed as he clambered to his feet. Grumbling under his breath, Hades dusted himself off as Hythlodaeus continued to laugh. His golden eyes danced with mirth as he pressed a hand to his lips, a vain attempt to cover his smile.

“I do because you would simply sleep away the day.” Hythlodaeus admonished sternly as he stared down his friend. And he would do it too, they both knew he would. 

“You say it like it’s a bad thing.” Hades retorted with a raised brow. There was nothing wrong with sleep! Shaking his head Hythlodaeus grabbed Hades once again and led him onward. This time he didn’t use as much force as the two of them meandered their way through the forest. 

Hades groans for the hundredth time after minutes of them walking through the thick forest that never seemed to end. Why were they here again? Daeus sighs as he pushes him forward once more 

“All your groaning won’t help Hades. Why can't you enjoy the flora? Look there’s some beautiful flowers over there.” 

Golden eyes roll as Hades scoffs. “I simply cannot.” He bites back with a glare. Not watching where he goes Hades stumbles over a thick branch causing him to lose his balance and tumble down a small hill. Hades groans in pain and annoyance when he lands at the bottom, the sound of rushing water reaches his ears. It seemed he had unintentionally found the river.

Slowly he sits upright dusting off his robes as he turns to yell up to Daeus something catches his eye. A glimmer of red has him turning his attention away from his friend and towards the water. There on the shoreline was a girl unconscious in the dirt.

“Are you alright, Hades?” Daeus asks as he comes running down the hill. When he reaches Hades he is breathless as he braces his hands on his knees. Following his gaze Daeus’s eyes widen in confusion and worry. “Huh? Who is…?” 

He doesnt get to finish his sentence as Hades gets up and goes to the unconscious girl. Hades approaches her slowly, he can see as he draws closer her body is littered with cuts and bruises. Who was she and how did she get here Hades wondered as he knelt down to her side.

“Who is she?” Daeus wonders out loud as he chews on his bottom lip. This girl was in bad shape he thought as he observed her closely. Dark colored bruises discolored parts of her pale skin, he wondered if it was caused by slamming up against rocks in the water. She was soaked to the bone, the white nightgown she was wearing was plastered to her body. Quickly Hythlodaeus took off his robe and draped it over the girl as a makeshift blanket. 

She was so frail and small and what he saw within her worried him terribly. “Stay with her! I’m going to get Mentor Athena!” Daeus shouts before sprinting away and back towards the campsite leaving Hades alone with the peculiar girl. He stares down at her pressing his lips in a firm softly he pushes away a damp lock of her red hair out of her face. “Hello?” he calls loudly when he sees her move. 

The little girl made a soft noise in the back of her throat as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Hades watched her closely, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked closely at her soul, what he saw made his blood run cold as his eyes widened. This girl’s soul was battered and bruised, many lacerations were etched into it scarring it deeply, he had never seen something like this before. The soul was always precious and to see it so ruined in such a way was awful, he couldn’t imagine the pain she felt.

He lightly touches her cheek in a moment of compassion. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” he whispers. 

He sighs a little, at the very least I could take care of the smaller cuts he thought as he wills his aether to him. Slowly he heals up the abused skin with healing magic, he was by no means good enough yet to do it with a snap of his fingers. But with concentration it would surely suffice.

Bright green eyes soon fluttered open as the little girl returned to the waking world. Everything was bright and blurry to the girl as her eyes roved around the area in curious confusion. When her eyes landed on Hades she went rigid and tense as a look of fear enveloped her features. Without thinking the girl lets out a shrill shriek before clambering unsteadily to her feet to run away. The redheaded girl barely makes it a step before she collapses to the ground, her tiny body giving out in weakness. Daeus’s robe is twisted around her legs making her panic even more as she kicks and thrashes about like a fish out of water. Tears brim her eyes before spilling over like a broken dam, they stream steadily down her dirt streaked face as a loud wail erupts out of her throat. 

Scared.

She was so scared, her body hurt so badly and so did something within her, the little girl wanted the pain to go away but she knew not how. 

Hades eyes widen as he sees her panic, her soul writhed with anxiety and deep seated fear, he follows her with shaken legs. He had never beheld such terror in a person as young as himself, children in Amaurot were always safe guarded and cherished. Children only came about every fifty thousand or so years when slots opened up to help grow the population. And due to a certain number of children being born they were highly protected and cared for. For they were the new generation...the new little stewards of the Star.

Hades could immediately tell she must have gone through hell and beyond. Kneeling down slowly he touches her shoulder lightly. The girl lets out a broken cry as she goes rigid underneath his touch before shying away from him. “Shhhhhh, I will not harm you. I found you and healed you a bit…” He explains as he smiles gently. “I promise I won’t harm you.” He states with a hand resting atop his heart. His golden eyes glimmered. “My name's Hades, do you have a name as well?” he asks her, holding out his hand to her and not moving an inch.

She does not reach out at first as he waits for her to make a move. “I promise…” He states once more with a serious look. “I promise to never hurt you.”

Soft whimpers escape the girl as she stares at the white haired boy before her with watery eyes. Her breath hitches as she waits for this boy to hurt her but he doesn’t move to do such a thing. He had asked her a question….a name……….Did she have one?

The little girl shakes her head as her whimpers grow louder as more tears gather in her eyes. A name was foreign to her…..a name was given…..she had no name.

He raises an eyebrow as he waits for her to take her hand. She seemed to ponder about his question. “You have no name oh…. Oh.” He taps his chin as he straightens his posture. “I shall give you a name then.” He smiles brightly as he starts wondering what name he should give her. He falls silent for a few minutes, his hand still outstretched in an invitation. “Persephone.” He then says after a few minutes of silence.

His aurum eyes look into her green eyes. “Do you like the name? Persephone? You can shorten it! Persie, or Seph perhaps..?” He asks with an unsure expression. “I think Persie would be a nice nickname. You look like a Persephone to me.” He stated before pausing slightly “Do you like the name? I could think of something else if you do not like it.” 

Hearing the question she nods her head slowly as her body trembles, her crying had died down at this point as she began to calm. The boy before her seemed to relax slightly as she responded to him. A name….this boy she did not know had given her a name...Persephone? It sounded very nice...she liked it. Reaching out her hand Persephone grasps Hades’s hand weakly, Hades’s hand is nice and warm in her grasp as it curls around her own.

Green eyes fluttered closed as her body gave out once more, tired...she was so tired...and she hurt..she wanted to sleep. Her hand slips out of Hades’s grasp.

Eyes widening Hades let out a noise of alarm as he quickly caught her before she could hit her head on the ground. Without thinking about it he hefts Persephone up and into his arms as he holds her small body close to him. 

At the very least she seemed to have grown trust to him if only a little bit. He sighs silently as he ponders over the events that had unfolded. He felt responsible for her now, and he wanted to know who would do such a thing to someone. Never had he seen a soul so mistreated….. so damaged. That she was still alive and even sane was a miracle in itself. He bites his lip as his eyes rest on her. “Don’t worry Persephone I’ll watch over you….” he murmurs as he waits for Athena and Daeus to arrive. 

Hades didn’t have to wait long, Athena and Daeus practically burst out of the trees. Daeus was heaving for breath but still forced himself onward despite the cramp in his sides and the burning sensation in his lungs. Athena took in the situation quickly as she saw the injured child in Hades’s grasp. Her eyes widen as she takes in the condition of the child, her small body is battered and bruised but what has Athena worried the most is the state of the girl’s soul. It’s injured and terribly so.

When Daeus and her reach Hades, Athena carefully plucks the girl into her arms. Her heart lurched in her chest at the frailty of her body. 

“We return to Amaurot. Now.” Athena says sternly to the two boys who nod in understanding. Grabbing onto their mentor’s robes, Athena teleport's away to the great city, heading straight for the hospital; she hopes that this child could be saved.


	2. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an urge to post another chapter so here you go!!

“NO!” 

The shrill voice of Persephone rings loudly in the air followed by a loud clattering sound as she knocks over a nearby tray. The contents go flying, splattering the food and water onto the floor. The little redhead scrambles quickly away from the nurse who tries to console her gently. Her heart raced in her chest as she stared in wide eyed terror at the woman who simply only wished to help her. Where was she!? Why was she here!? Many thoughts zip through her mind as she presses herself into the corner of the white room trying to make herself as small as possible.

“Don’t touch me! No!” She whimpers crying as she swipes her hand at the nurse. She didn’t like this woman, she didn’t like being here. Where’s the boy that helped her!? The white haired one with the golden eyes! His name….Hades? Yes, Hades! Where was he!? Why wasn’t he here!?

“Hades! W-Where’s Hades!? HADES!” Frantic eyes roved around the room looking for him. Tears spilled over her face when she realized he was nowhere to be found. Her anxiety swelled. “Where is he! I….” Once more the nurse, now accompanied by another, slowly advances towards her. Persephone lets out a loud scream when they try and touch her, the two women back off quickly.

Standing just outside the room was Athena looking ashen and pale as she heard everything. She had been notified immediately when the child had awoken but upon reaching the room she stopped in her tracks when she heard the heart breaking screams. Athena takes a deep breath to calm herself, from where she stands she can see her injured soul quivering violently in fear. 

The door clicking open catches her attention as the two nurses step out. One straightens their mask upon their face for it had been knocked askew by the child.

“The boy she speaks of is in your care, yes?” one nurse asks as she sighs in exhaustion. It had only been an hour since the girl awoke and already the nurse was tired, no matter what approach they did it only served to frighten the child senseless.

Athena nodded her head. She was well aware that Hades was worried about this girl for he kept asking about her status for the past two days. Hythlodaeus inquired as well about her health but Athena couldn’t tell them anything just yet, she barely knew the details herself. The doctor who tended to this child explained to her that when the child awoke he would examine her soul. Athena was no fool, she had been alive for many centuries to realize that this poor little girl was in bad shape. He needn’t inform me of the already obvious thing she had thought as she rushed to the hospital to see the girl.

“Perhaps it’s a good idea to bring him into the room.” the other nurse says with a small smile adorning her face. “It may serve to calm the little one and even help her to eat and let us tend to her.”

Athena nods her head once more, before the nurse even suggested this idea she had already planned on bringing Hades in. But before she did she had at least hoped to converse with the child but given the circumstances it was not an option. Turning on her heel, Athena quickly makes her way to the waiting room where she left her little ones. 

Hythlodaeus sits calmly in a chair situated in the far left of the room. His eyes rove back and forth as he watches his age mate pace back and forth. He had been doing that for the past several minutes and anymore pacing and Hades was liable to burn a pathway into the floor.

“Come sit with me while we wait for Athena.” Hythlodaeus says while patting the available seat next to him. Hades scarcely looks his way but offers him a scoff in disagreement.

“I know you’re worried for her, I am as well but pacing about like so won’t solve anything. It’s best to sit and wait calmly until news arrives, I’m sure Persephone is alright.” The dark haired boy tries once again to get his brother to sit down with him. Hades scoffs again before stopping in his tracks to glare at Daeus.

“You saw the shape she was in! She could have taken a turn for the worse or………”

“Hades.”

The soothing voice of Athena reaches his ears causing the white haired boy to whirl around and run to her. “Is Persephone alright?” he asks quickly as Hythlodaeus gets up from his seat and walks over.

Smiling Athena kneels down before him. “She’s awake but quite panicked which is understandable as she is in an unfamiliar location. She is asking for you and I would ask you to come with me to help quell her fear.”

Hades nods his head in complete understanding. Standing up Athena touches the back of his head as she smiles at Hythlodaeus. 

“Daeus I would ask that you remain here and wait for our return.”

Nodding Daeus returns quietly to his seat but not before patting Hades on the back. Athena nudges Hades forward as the two of them make their way to Persephone’s room, she explains the situation in detail to her young charge. As they walk down a few corridors and draw ever closer to her room, Hades can hear loud piercing screams. Persephone wails loudly that is soon followed by the sound of objects being thrown about. The white haired boy almost sprints towards the room but is held back by Athena’s firm grasp on his shoulder.

“Remember to take things slowly with her, Hades.” She reminds him.

Hades enters the room slowly. The nurses had left Persie alone; she was sitting in a corner, her knees pulled to her chest as her arms wrapped tightly around them as she rocked back and forth. 

Slipping his mask off his face he disperses it away as he slowly walks forward as his gaze wanders over her, she looks not worse for wear he thought. His lips press into a firm line, but now that the dirt was washed off her her injuries were easier to see. While most of her cuts had been dealt with, the deep bruising to her skin remained. From where he stood he could see her fingers were wrapped in bandages, he flinched recalling how the nails had been completely torn off 

Never in his young life had he seen anything like this, she must have been tortured, body and soul alike. It sickened him greatly.

Persie’s green eyes moved around frantically, so panicked was she that she did not even notice him at first; her glazed eyes caught his sudden movement as she flinched before visibly relaxing. Blinking several times her mouth opens as she exhales. “Hades!” She whispers his name as she scrambles to his side quickly.

The two meet halfway as Persie reaches out and grabs his hand. Gripping it tightly within her own she refuses to let him go.

“Persephone it’s alright.” He soothes as he squeezes her hand lightly. Hades was quite glad to see she was more alert and talkative then before but despite that he was still worried as he led Persie back to the bed. He beckoned her to sit back upon the mattress, calm the small girl did as she was told all the while still holding his hand.

She smiles at him, visibly relaxed now as she looks around; tilting her head in question at him. 

“Where… where am I?” She asks quietly inching closer to the person she trusted. Her gaze sweeps around the bright white room once more.

“In a hospital in Amaurot.” He explains as he beholds her bewildered expression. Had she never heard of the capital city before?

“Am-aur-ot?” She asks pronouncing the foreign word. Most unusual Hades thought, for he got his answer, she had never heard of this place. “Hos-pit-al? What happened? I...I woke up and people tried to touch me…..you weren't here…..why am I here?” she whispers brokenly as she curls in on herself. 

Hades squeezes her hand again as he watches her soul tumble and turn in sadness and fear.

“My friend Daeus went to get our mentor Athena so we can help you. You were….still are in very bad condition. I wanted to stay with you but they wouldn’t let me” He explains to her. “Athena brought you here so the doctors can heal you.”

“Heal.. me?” she questions as she turns to stare at him, her body trembles as she bites her lip nervously.“Heal me; like you did?” Persephone recalled feeling a soothing sensation brush against her cold body taking away the stinging pain of the cuts in her skin.

Hades nods slowly. “Yes. They want to help you like I did. You don’t have to be scared of them, they are very good at their job! Some of the best healers work here, why Emmerololth of the Convocation Fourteen is stationed here.” Hades reassures her as he pats her hand gently.

Persephone furrows her brow in confusion. “Can’t you heal me? I don’t want them to touch me….” She whines as once more tears brim her eyes before spilling down her cheeks. Hades opens his mouth before closing it once more as he bites his lip. He would never be able to heal the damage done to her. He only managed to mend the minor cuts that he could see, if she had anything more detrimental than he wouldn’t be able to reverse the damage. For as skilled as he was at magic at his age, this was beyond his control. He would heal in her a heartbeat if he could.

Conjuring a handkerchief into his grasp, he gently wipes away the tears rolling down her face.

“I can’t Persie. I’m still learning and I may worsen your condition greatly.” He murmurs until he has an idea. Snapping away the handkerchief he smiles. “But maybe I can stay while the doctors and nurses check you over.”

Persephone leans toward him. “Yes, please.” she says in a small voice that holds the faintest trace of happiness. It made Hades feel proud and warm inside.  
“We could ask Athena, I am sure she would agree. You have to let them touch you. But I will always be there, I won’t let them hurt you.” Hades promises as he uses his free hand to cover his heart.

Persephone slowly nods her head “Can you stay sitting next to me?” she questions as her body tenses in brief panic at the thought of him not sitting close to her while all the doctors and nurses surround her.

“I shan’t leave your side.” Hades promises as he smiles reassuringly at her. Body relaxing Persie nods her head as Hades calls in Athena. 

The brunette woman steps in with a doctor and two nurses, Persie quickly becomes uncomfortable. A soft whimper escapes her throat, Hades soothes her quickly by rubbing her back lightly. Persie moves closer to Hades, grabbing at his robes she hides her face in them.

Hades slowly wraps an arm around her. "It’s alright, Persephone. This is Athena, my mentor. She wants to help." he said with a reassuring smile. 

Persephone slowly looks up at Athena, her lips pressed in a firm line as she watches the brunette woman come closer, she kneels down in front of them. A gentle smile curls Athena’s lips as she removes her mask, gentle blue eyes bore into green.

“Hello, Persephone.” she says kindly. Persie mumbles some sort of an acknowledgement as she moves closer to Hades. 

Hades straightens his posture slightly, a proud smile on his face as he looks at his mentor.

"Persephone said she will let the others examine her. But she has one condition, she wants me to stay with her." he explains. 

Athena smiles gently at Persephone. "That should pose no problem.”

Persephone perks up at the news but otherwise stays quiet as Athena steps away to let the doctor and nurses come closer to her. Introductions are made as everyone smiles gently at Persephone who is still weary of them all despite the friendly exterior. The doctor soon explains that he wants to examine her soul and that Persephone should lay down. After much persuasion from Hades she does as the doctor instructs and lays down upon the hospital bed. Hades sits on the edge of the bed and holds her hand as the doctor gathers his aether, congealing it tightly together before letting it spill slowly and carefully over her body.

“You may feel a slight nudge.” he says soothingly as his aether brushes against her soul. He needed to see for himself what the state of her soul was like, he had refrained from doing so when she was unconscious.

Persephone felt the doctor’s aether nudge against her soul and as soon as it did she let out an ear splitting scream causing everyone in the room to jump in alarm. Pain laced through her body as the fresh wounds on her soul flared up. Fresh tears spilled forth as Persie wailed in agony. Hades’s eyes widened as he witnessed her soul spasming in severe pain. His arms wrap around her quickly as he hugs her close, her hands curl into his robe as she screams. He whispers soothing words to her as he gently wipes away her tears.

“Somnum!” the doctor says loudly as he taps Persie’s forehead gently. Instantly she falls quiet as her eyes flutter closed. Hades knew the spell for it was a powerful sleeping spell that could keep one locked in slumber for days on end, this did not bode well with him.

“You can’t keep her asleep for days on end!” he yells hugging the unconscious girl close.

“I’m afraid it must be done,” the doctor states sadly as he turns to Athena. “Emmerololth will have to oversee this child once he returns from one of the outer cities, the damage I briefly saw is out of my hands.”

The brunette woman nods her head in understanding. “The Convocation has already been informed, Emmerololth no doubt has been called back early. I was told Lahabrea would be stopping by to offer intellectual insight to her condition.”

Hades frowned. 

The damage done to her soul was far more extreme then he previously thought. Looking away from the adults, Hades focuses on Persephone as he brushes strands of her reddened locks out of her face.Body relaxed and no longer tensed with pain, her soul ceased it’s spastic writhing. He was glad it had calmed down and now floated calmly like a boat upon the waves of the sea. Despite the terrible marring of her soul, he couldn’t deny how beautiful her soul color was to him. A vibrant violet purple that glowed splendidly like a glittering amethyst under the sunlight. He had never seen a hue quite like her’s before. 

Hades couldn’t help but wonder who would hurt her in such a way. But if there was one thing he was certain of is that whoever that person was he wouldn’t let them hurt her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Persie:( 
> 
> Let me know what you all think and I'll see you in the next chapter!!


End file.
